A tail of twin sisters
by bella1103 loves edward
Summary: Two sisters meet a guy named Erin who is a vampire. He is friends with the Cullens.Jasper falles for one of the sisters. Read to find out!
1. erin and Kylen

**Ch.1**

**Co written by Kelsey and Felicia**

There was this new kid on the bus and he wouldn't stop annoying me with his staring and his trying to flirt with me. I would have been so glad when I would finally get away from him. But, his bus stop turned out to be my bus stop. So when we got off I ran to my house at lest it is Friday and I don't have ho dill with him till Monday or that's what I hoped. I spent most of my time ether in my room, in the pool, or at my friend that lives next door or at least that's what I wonted to do. My mom yelled for me that I need to work in the front yard. So I changed in to my short shorts and a tank and also garbed my ipod. While I mowed the yard I saw this really hot and sexy guy getting in to Ferrari 575M. I thought to my self "I really like that car." When he set down in the set of the car he looked over at me with a smile. I smiled back then looked down and then hard the car pull out of there driveway and drives toward my house. But, all of a sudden he stops right in front of my house. He had the top or the car down and he was leaning over the passenger set. "Hi my name is Erin and you are." I told him my name is Kylen. I'm sorry if my brother got on your nerves today, he said. Its ok, its not the first time it's happen but all by different boys how wont to act like the can get any girls they won't. But, I bet you could get any girl you won't. You'd properly bet right, as he was saying that it looked like he was looking me over. Well I was heading to town to see what ya'll have around here but I was wondering if you'd like to show me around if you're finished here. That made me blush and I hoped he didn't see me blush. So I said sure just let me go change in to something better suited for going out. He said I can wait after suiting his car off and getting out.

Once I was inside I ran to my room with my mom and my sister Scotty yelling after me "what's going on." I changed in to my blue mini skirt and blue designer tank also my blue heels right before I left my room I looked out to make sure he was still there and he was. He was just leaning up against his car waiting for me. As I was heading down stars both my mom and my sister stopped me and asked why I was in such a hurry. I told them that I was just about to heed out with someone and I didnt give them anymore information. I just walked out of the house to were he was standing and he opened the car door for me and I got in. Well he was walking around to his side I saw my mom and sister looking out the window at us with there mouths open. When he got in the car he said "you look very hot" of course I blushed and said thanks. When he started the car I got a text from my sister that said "he is really hot" so I texted her back saying I know and it made me smile. Would you like to get something to eat before or after we drive around? Sure, I know this place that has the best food around here and it's just around that corner its name is Grace café. Do you know the owners? he asked. Yah, It's owned by my family and it's named after me and my sister. Then I bet it dose have the best food around.

We stopped out side the café and he told me to hold on a sec He got out of the car and came around to my side of the car to open the door for me. Right as he got close to my side some of the jocks and cheerleaders from my school were coming out of the café but, stopped when they saw Erin opening the door for me. Before I stepped out of the car I herd one of them ask who do you think is in the car. I put both of my feet out of the car then garbed his hand to pull be up. They all gasped when they saw it was me getting out of the car and that made him get the hint to show that he likes me in front of them. That's what I guessed when he kissed my cheek and held my hand as we passed them. I whispered in his ear saying thank you for that and he answered by kissing me on the cheek again. We went in and I saw that my mom called and told all the employees that we would probly stop in to eat. We kept are hands together as I led the way to a both in the back. We set across from each other and I let him ask the questions about me. First he asked how long have you lived here. While my grandparents were both born here and so were my mom but she decided to go to collage and that's where she met my dad. Who you would see around here a lot and I bet he's some were around here. We lived all over the place in till my grandpa got sick last year so about I guess a year and a half. I felt embarrassed that all I couldn't stop talking about my self.

I'm sorry that all I'm doing is talking about my self and he smiled at me and said its ok I like to listing to you talk. You probly noticed that I'm not the most popular around here. Yea I noticed that. He said with a role of his eyes. Well that's mainly my fraternal twin sister Scotty's fault when we got here she go into this huge fight with the head cheerleader Samantha about me and well the Samantha spent a two weeks in the hospital. She also had to get a nose job because Scotty shattered the cartilage in her nose. Wow that's all I can say wow. Yea Scotty has some anger issues; the funny thing is she got away with everything even though it was off of school property. How the hell did she manage that? No one was around until the ambulance got there and she got hit first even though it was a sissy slap. I'd like to meet her. He said with a smirk on his face. You said the fight was about you, why. She was trying to spread rumors that I was pregnant and Scotty took on protective mode. Protective mode? Well Scotty is protective of everyone she is close to but not herself she could care less if she gets hurt. Why is that? Well when we moved here 2 years ago she got together with this guy named mike Newton, who cheated on her with Samantha. I cussed out the Samantha and that's how the rumors started. He moved about a year and a half ago he lived in your house. He's also the reason Scotty has trust issues. We had just finished eating when he said he'd be right back he had to go the bathroom. Wail he was gone the prep squad came up to me and basically demanded to know who he was. I told them to back off and leave us alone. One of them said uh oh we better back off before she sticks the dog on us. She's not a dog leave her out of this. He came out of the bathroom and told them to leave me alone. She said something under her breath and walked of with her prep squad. He asked me are you ready to go for a drive. Yah lets get out of here. We drove around for a little bit then we headed back to my house so he could meet Scotty.


	2. movies

**There is no Alice in this story. I love Alice but I have another idea for her in this story so please forgive me. And in our story vampires can walk in the sun with no problem **

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**Scotty's pov.**

I can't believe Kylen ditched me this afternoon for some hot guy. She knows how I feel about that. So now here I am alone sitting on the roof on a Friday night blasting bowling for soup on my mp3. I saw headlights on the tree so I took one ear bud out as soon as I did that Kylen yelled for me to get off the roof and meet Erin. So I climbed down the tree and landed on a pile of dead grass. I saw her with the guy she ditched me for and jumped about a foot back when he reached out to shake my hand. She's a little skidsh my sister told him like it was no big deal. He said hi my name is Erin and you must be Scotty. I rolled my eyes when he said and then glared at my sister. We started talking and I still didnt trust him but he seams right for Kylen so I invited him to our sweet 16 in July.

**The week of party/ ****Kylen's pov. / Emmett's pov.**

Scotty and I were at the movies with Erin he was sitting in between us with his arms around our chairs. We were sitting In the back of the movie theater watching fast and furious 4 when this guy came up to Scotty and stated shamelessly hitting on Scotty. Any human with a brain could tell she was not comfortable. Erin kicked the guy in front of his chair and said something fast under his breath. The guy who looked as amazing as he does walked down the aisle and told the guy flirting with my sister to get lost or he'll lose his arm witch I just noticed was around her waist and he was puling her toward him. He got the hint when Erin and the other guy in front of us stud up so jerk face stood up and left but not before throwing Scotty into the row of seats in front of us. Before she could fall into the seats the guy standing in front caught her and when he set her back on her feet she got this really detrmed look on her face and went running after him. Erin told the guy standing next to us who he called Jasper to make sure she dosen't leave the building. When we got to the lobby Scotty was on the ground straddling jerk face's waste and she was punching the crap out of him. Jasper looked like he didnt know what to do so I went over and grabbed Scotty around the waist and pulled her back. I talked some science into her so she wouldn't hurt him as bad as she did with Samantha. I also said to her do you really want more people to turn this into more rumors and have to get into more fights. You're already on the verge of expulsion and going into a juvenile court for all the fights you've been in. When she finally sealed down she asked Erin who his friends are. He introduced them as Rose, Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Hale.

**Emmett pov**

We new to expect Kylen to have brown hair with red highlights, be 5'5 about 135 pounds, blue eyes, and to be fun, talkative, outgoing, go with the flow, stubborn, and fashionable and he wasn't kidding. We also new to expect Scotty to have brown hair with a purple strip, be about 5'6, 127 pounds, hazel green eyes, and to be loud, headstrong, protective, stubborn, go with the flow, punk, have anger issues, spontaneous, hyper active, a smart ass, blunt and to have trust issues. Nothing we knew could have prepared us for the humans we saw on the ground before us. One pissed off to the extreme the other trying to calm her down.

Erin was talking to the guy Scotty beat up telling him to get lost and jasper was staring at Scotty with a look in his eyes that I've never seen from him before. A look of lust and passion. Sometime during the time I was watching jasper Kylen says something to Scotty that cased her to have a brick down. Jasper moved to confront them but Erin pulled him back and told him with Scotty's trust issues that it would be a good idea. They let her cry for a while then Erin picked her up and carried her to the car. After he drove them home he came back to the house and told us not to ask why Scotty was crying. I could tell Jasper didnt like not knowing but I could tell there was a connection between both of them. It's been a while since I've seen him have a connection with someone like this. He told me while Erin was taking them home that he admires her how she protect any one close to her but doesn't protect herself .

In my opinion he needs a girl that needs someone to protect them. I saw the way he was staring at her in the lobby of the movie theater. He was staring at her in the way that Edward always stars at Bella. Erin interrupted my train of thought by calling us downstairs. He said that the twins 16 bday is in two days and he wants to give them each a car. We said what types of cars, we asked. He said a blue 2009 Chrysler 300 for Kylen and for Scotty a black 1968 Mustang Gt. I already have them paid for and being designed exactly for there tastes and there both in the shop till the day of the party. Then why are you telling this to us. Well I need ya'll to pick them up and drive them to there party. That we can do so what time do we need to pick the cars up? Ya'll need to pick them up by 11 Am and be back at there house which is like right next door by 1Pm. Ok do you wont bows on the cars? Not really, cause of what I plan to do and he wouldn't tell us what he planed to do and it was driving me crazy. Rose hit him in the head cause she knows its going to bug the hell out of me not knowing. Then she came over and set on my lap and kissed me. We had to be careful what we do when Erin's foster brother is around because he dosen't know what we are that's why we need to get him back with us Cullen's. That's were he belong and I gas we are going to have to add Kylen and Scotty in to the family because it looks like Erin's falling in for Kylen and Jasper is falling for Scotty. The only place we could act like our self's was in our rooms so we spent most of the night in our rooms and me and rose had no problem with that. The next day we helped them prepare the decorations for there party. Jasper helped Scotty mostly trying to get to know her which was hard to do as we knew from Erin's description. Kylen had us put up lights by the pool and some already done decorations while her and Erin go to the store some food for the party. We were almost finished when they came in with a lot of food and it was a good thing they had to refrigerators to put all the food in. We decided to go out to eat when we finished with every thing. We went to a really fancy restraint in the city named La Bella Italia which you need reservations to get in to. Come to find out Erin already made them which surprised all of us. We went in and were sated at a round table. I sat next to Rose and Erin while Kylen who sat next to Erin and Scotty of course. Also Jasper was in between Scotty and Rose. I was surprised by how much Scotty was talking to Jasper and I was suspicious when the both disappeared to the bath room around the same time. I saw that Kylen noticed too we both shared a look and I think we both decided we needed someone to go make nothing was going on between them. The only problem was that it couldn't be ether of us so I guess chose the same person cause we both looked at Rose. I lend over and whispered in her ear can you go cheek on Scotty and she said sure. Erin saw me node my head at Kylen after Rose got up and asked me what why I node my head at Kylen. We just agreed on something that's all. Rose came back and whispered in my ear "I just saw Jasper kiss Scotty, while I was a quick peck on the lips but she did the same thing." That made my eyes go big and I told her to tell Kylen the same thing but not to acted like we know not even say anything about it right now and she told Kylen that. Kylen understood why I said this and I could tell she wouldn't cause I said trust me don't which made Erin confused. We didnt have time to explain but he had an idea about who it was about cause he saw us staring at Jasper and Scotty when they were coming back and I guess they weren't thinking when they came back cause they were holding hands. We all looked away before they could see us staring. After that we all headed back to our houses so we could rest for there party tomorrow.


	3. jasper and Scotty

**We don't own twilight **

**Only Kylen Scotty and there friends.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Jaspers pov.**

We were at the movies sitting in front of Erin and his two new human friends. One who he had major feelings for the other he respected. As the movie was about to end I got waves of pure fear. After that Erin hit the back of my seat and said at vampire speed Jasper stop this guy Scotty's not comfortable at all. So I stood up and saw this guy hitting on Scotty I'm guessing, the about of lust coming off of him and the fear coming off of her almost made me snap. Unless you want to lose your arm get lost. He looked at me like he was bored then when Emmett and Erin stood up he changed his mind. As he was about to leave he threw her toward where Emmett was standing. But he caught her before he could get hurt. I was about to go after him and teach him a lesson on how to treat women right. When I felt pure rage rolling off Scotty and as soon as Emmett put her down she took off after the guy. Erin told me to follow her and make sure she doesn't leave the movie theater. So I ran out to the lobby after her and when I got there she was on the jerk punching the crap out of him. I was just watching her punch him because I had no clue how to stop her without hurting her.

That's when her sister came out and she saw my face so she went over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her back. She talked some since into her but I didn't hear a word she said to Scotty because I was too caught up in looking at Scotty. I was stuck in a trance until I heard Scotty crying. I was about to go see if I could help but Erin stooped me by saying that it would not help because of Scotty's trust issues. So we just waited till Erin went over and picked her up too take het to the car. He told us he would take them home then come meet us where he's been staying with his foster family. His faster family is really nice but I don't see why he stays with them we told him when we got here we all wanted him to come back with us. He said that he's falling in love the way Edward and Bella fell in love. I felt that he truly in love with her and she has the same feelings for him. When I saw Scotty I felt the same whey he does. After Erin told us about what he got them for there birthday I pulled him aside and asked him what I should do about Scotty. Then I asked what I could do for him.

"I know how you feel about Kylen" "yea what about it?" "Well I think I feel the same whey about Scotty and I was wondering how I tell her." "You could start by just talking to her then work your way from there. But be careful not to push her." "Why does she have trust issues anyway?" "Well don't let anyone else no right now. She got hurt really bad by this guy." "Who?" "That jerk from forks Mike Newton." "Im going to kill him. And I know Edward will help." "I've also been waiting to tell them were vampires. They don't know were vampires. I want to tell them when we take them out after there birthday. And if we both have Scotty's trust maybe they could come back with us to meet the rest of the family. If there not to scared of us." Something tells me Scotty won't be jugging from the way she was dressed. I've never seen a girl in blue punk pants.

The next day we walked over to there house to help them set up for there party. With me helping Scotty thanks to Erin. We were by the pool setting up lights. She told me about her great band and why she is the way she is. I felt that she started having feelings for me. We started to flirt with each other then I told her that I had something to tell her but I didn't know how to say it. Since I didn't know how to tell her so I just kissed her. My mind said that would be a bad thing but I did it anyways. When I pulled back all she said was about time and I got confused with that. Then she laughs and said I've been wanting to do that for a while. Then we both laughed. She quickly kissed me back then everyone came over and rose said "were going out to eat and we all need to look nice im going to help the girls with there outfits. I've already sat out the guys outfits."

Scotty came out of the house in a Tripp black and purple lase up corset from hot topic with a pair of female Tripp pants and black converse. She looked amazing dressed like that. I sat next to her at the restraint. She grabbed my hand to pass me a note near the end of dinner. _Meet me outside the bathrooms_ when I finished reading she excused herself to the bathroom with a wink at me. I waited a few minutes then got up to go meet her. She grabbed me as I came around the corner then kissed me. We kissed for a while then I heard a soft short gasp too low for Scotty to hear. I saw Rose heading back for the table and I new she saw us and would tell Emmett. I told her that rose had seen us and would probably tell Emmett and Kylen. After I said that she said good she doesn't like keeping secrets from her sister. So she grabbed my hand and we walked back to the table together. I spent the rest of the night thinking about her.

**Kylen pov.**

We woke up early so we could get ready for the party. First we got our hair done. My hair was done up in curls with roses and beads throughout it. And Scotty's was just curled it flowed down it with a clip with a fake red and black rose on it from hot topic. When we were finished we got our dresses that we had on hold. My dress was a strapless blue silk and it had a flowery blue lace over it. Its has blue roses across the top and around the waist there were blue roses made to look like a belt. I had on stunning blue heals, well I thought so Scotty play gagged when she saw them. Then I smacked her upside the head and she punched me in the arm well lets just say that's one fight she won. Scotty's dress was a black knee length dress with red lase and her traditional red high top converse. After we got our dresses on we put makeup on. I went all out I had liquid foundation. After that I put on blush, mascara, eyeshade, eyeliner, and a little bit of lip gloss. Then I went into Scotty's room she had red lip gloss on with black eyeliner and mascara.

We were about to go down stairs when mom told us to stay upstairs for a little bit. So we grabbed our portable music players and sat on Scotty's bed. I took a moment to see what the differences between out rooms were. My room is painted as a mural of the ocean with blue curtains covering the way to the balcony we share. There is a shelf full of music and a shelf full of movies and books. I have a big screen TV, of course. My bed is a large white and blue satin covered bed that matched the room. There's a keyboard in one corner of the room along with my surfboard. Yup im the girly twin. Scotty's room looks different. She has red walls with band posters everywhere. Her curtains are black she also has a shelf full of music and another one of books and movies. She has a black plasma TV. In one corner of the room she has like 5 guitars and amps along with her surfboard. The bead is as big as mine with back and purple covers. Hey we had to brigs some stile into this house off the Gulf of Mexico. It's not our fault we were born in Chicago. Yet we love to surf and hang out on the beach. The only reason we can afford this stuff is because our moms a doctor and our dad does playwrights. So we have a nice house.

Mom finally came and told us that we could come down. As we walked down the stairs we were shocked by the way the room looked. The reason why was because it had a DJ booth and all the decorations were sintered around our dresses. There was a section that had instruments and amps they looked a lot like what Scotty's band Grave stone party line has right down to the amps. Scotty eyed that part of the room. "Umm mom" she said. "Ask the boys." Was all mom said as she walked into the kitchen. Then Scotty turned to the boys and looked at them expectantly. "Um your band will be playing at the party." Jasper told her. "Whey's there a keyboard we don't have a keyboarder." She told them. "We know that, Kylen will be playing with you." Erin said looking at me. "WHAT?!" we both screamed at them.

Erin pulled me aside and said that I could do it. Then the door burst open and there stood Brandon and the rest of the band. Then Emmett and Jasper leaft saying that they had something to do but theyd be back

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Like it , hate it, revew it**

**The kiss seen was inspired by jaspers little punk-rockers story a new romance**

**The band members are her real band also**

**Jaspers little punk rocker and**

**Bella 1103 loves Edward.**


	4. our song

**We don't own twilight or any songs that will be in this ch.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Erin's pov.**

I was talking to the band and Kylen on what songs they would play when the party starts in 1 hour. "Id like for you if you don't mind to do a song that reminds you all of Kylen." "Well we have one song she dosen't know yet no one has heard us play it." Tammy the singer said to me. "And I think Scotty wrote if for her." "Shut up Tammy." Scotty said throwing a pillow at her. "That would be perfect what's the song called?" I said. "Its called dare you to move." Brandon the base said. "Ok that's cool." I told them. "Well let's make a list of what songs well play and in what line up." Kylen said. Then Felicia the rithem guitarists picked up a pice of paper and a pen. "Here it goes." Ryan the drummer said.

1) Look's like they were right.

2) Curse of curves

3) I'm gay

4) High school never ends

4) Nothing good about goodbye

5) You belong with me

6) Don't trust me

7) My own worst enemy

8) Id lie

9) When September ends

10) Gone

11) Sober

12) Don't let me get me

13) Flavor of the week

14) Gun powder and led

15) Dare you to move

"Ok now that that's settled why don't you get ready to play the party starts in a few minutes." I told them so the band went to there spots and the twins went to the door. When everyone got here they sat down and listened to the band. Man they were good Edward would love them. They have this punk-hard pop thing. I know it sounds wired but they make it work. "Ok this song has never been plaid to anyone else. Its called dare you to move. And its written by Scotty for Kylen." Tammy said. "How did she do for never playing with us in her life?" Scotty asked as she kicked Kylen off the stage. Everyone cheered. "Do you know what there doing" Kylen asked me as she sat down on my lap. "Not a clue." I lied to her. Then the music started.

_Welcome to the planet _

_Welcome to existence _

_Everyone's here _

_Everyone's here _

_Everybody's watching you now _

_Everybody waits for you now _

_What happens next? _

_What happens next? _

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened before _

_Welcome to the fallout _

_Welcome to resistance _

_The tension is here _

_The tension is here _

_Between who you are and who you could be _

_Between how it is and how it should be _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened _

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell _

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell _

_Where can you run to escape from yourself? _

_Where you gonna go? _

_Where you gonna go? _

_Salvation is here _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened _

_Today never happened _

_Today never happened before_

I looked over at Kylen and she looked like she was about to cry. She hugged me then went up to Scotty and hugged her. I was a little awkward because Scotty had her guitar so it was hard. I knew she figured out that I talked to the band about a song. After that Ryan went over to the dj stand and started to dj. Soon after that I heard the cars pull up. So I went outside and saw them. The cars were perfect. I went inside and said I had a surprise for the twins. Jasper came in with two blindfolds. He handed me one and we blindfolded them and led them outside. "Ok here are you twos presents from the Cullen family and me and jasper." I told them. And we took off there blindfolds. Kylen's car was a blue 2009 Chrysler 300. She seemed to like it. When she relised that, that was hers she jumped on me she also kissed me. Scotty's car was a black 1968 Mustang Gt. She responded in a different way. She grabbed Jasper pulled him in the car and sped off. "ok now that my sister bailed on me. EVERYONE GET OUT!" Kylen yeled they all left.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R please**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**

**And Bella 1103 loves Edward**


	5. vampires

**We do not own twilight**

**We love all our readers**

**We are not exactly sure when the vampires were changed or the ages they were changed so we did our best guess. Sorry. And jasper is a little ooc.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Kylen's pov.**

Once every one cleared out I busted out laughing. Emmett was like do we get to here the joke. "Ya me and Scotty had a plan to get rid of everyone so we could just hang out with ya'll but, you kind of did it for us" I said still laughing. Emmett asked "so what was the original plan?" He still looked confused. "Well we were going to find a way to get everyone out front and have Scotty grab jasper. Then jump in on of yall's cars and drive off." Erin said, I did not expect that to happen. Ya'll know Scotty and you don't think she would do that. Rose said, so were did they go? Probably to find a place to make out but she should be back in about an hour `cuz that's what we planed." I told them calming down. "We should go inside to wait for the lovebirds." Emmett said. "If she hears you say that she's going to hurt you and we probably wouldn't stop her." I joked. We all laughed except for Emmett who was staring at us like an idiot. Then I remembered that they don't know about the fight that Scotty got into with Samantha.

When Scotty and Jasper came back Erin said that he had something to tell us. So we went in the living room and we sat down. Then Erin said something that made Scotty fall of the couch laughing and my and my heart skip a beet. "Girls we're vampires." We were still laughing and Scotty was rolling on the floor. "Ok why are you two laughing? You are weirder than Bella when she found out." Emmett said looking at us like we were crazy. "Sorry. We both really like vampires. Scotty's close to being obsessed." I said to them. Again trying to calm down. "And who the heckie is Bella?" Scotty asked looking up at him. "Bella is our Brother Edward's wife. He met her when she was a human." Jasper said. Lifting Scotty off the ground. "Aww why'd you pick me up. I was comfy." Scotty whined. Giving us the puppy pout.

"Anyway so you two are ok with us being vampires?" Erin asked looking completely confused. "Yea why wouldn't we be?" I asked him. "I just have a few questions." Scotty asked him. Oh god this cant be good. "Where do you live? What do you eat? How long have you lived? And where then hell did you three come from?" Scotty asked. She looked proud of herself. Emmett busted out laughing. "Erin you said she was blunt. But you didn't say that she was that blunt." He said laughing. Erin just shook his head at us. "We live in forks Washington. But Erin left to be alone for a while. We drink the blood of animals and we don't sleep ever. Erin was changed in 1923 at the age of 19. Emmett was changed in 1932 at the age of 20. Jasper was changed 1861 at the age of 18. and I was changed in 1921 at the age of 20. Our brother Edward was changed in 1918 at the age of 17. His wife Bella was changed 2006 at the age of 18. Carlisle was changed in 1667 at the age of 25. And his wife Esme was changed in 1919 and she was 28. Carlisle and Esme are like our like our parents." Rose said to us.

All Scotty and I could do was nod our heads. "INFO OVERLODE!!!!!" Scotty yelled trying to fall on the floor again. But since she was sitting on Jaspers lap. And he had his arms around her he wouldn't let her. "well why don't we go out to eat. Girls lets go change our closes." Rose said to us. So we went upstairs and changed rose helped us pick out or outfits. Mine was first. I was wearing a red dress exactly like the one in the Taylor swift you belong with me video. And I borrowed Scotty's black strappy heels. And Scotty was wearing a black Tripp mini skirt that had clasps for her to clip chains or the things on her punk pants to. And a blue lase up corset. Don't ask me why she likes those things I couldn't for the life of me tell you she also had her Demonia black chunky stomp boots on. They are 5in platforms. Rose had a white strapless mini dress. With silver heels. When we came down the stairs they guy's jaws dropped. And we felt lust roll over us. "JASPER!!" all the vampires yelled. "This is not my fault. The emotions from Erin and Emmett mixed with mine caused me to send lust out." He said with his hands in the air. "How did you feel their emotions?" I asked. Walking over to Erin. "Im an empath I can feel and control the emotions around me." He said simply. Looking at Scotty.

We got to the restaurant in about twenty minutes. And we ended up having a guy waiter who kept checking us out. It was Emmett that realized what he was doing first. He was holding Rose so our waiter knew she was taken. But the idiot didn't have enough since to realize that we were taken too. Then I guess he started feeling lust because Jasper growled a little in his throat. And he put his arm around Scotty. But the guy still didn't take the hint. "Hey buddy. Those two have boyfriends. So quit checking them out and just get us some drinks already." Emmett said clearly annoyed. Then he left and a female waitress came and brought us our drinks. "Im sorry about him. He's new. What can I get you to eat?" she asked us. We ordered and she left. About 10 minutes later she came out with our food then left again. We ate for about 5 minutes before I saw a bunch of cheerleaders walk in. "uh oh Scotty don't look now but your worst enemy just walked in." I said to her then nodded to the door. She looked back then groaned. Because with them stood Samantha. The head cheerleader aka the bitch of the school. By me and Scotty. "What are you two talking about?" Rose asked. "See the girl standing by the podium. The blond." Then I was rudely interrupted. "Yea the blond haired skank." "Scotty. Anyway Scotty got into a huge fight with her and now they hate each other with a passion." I said. Then she noticed us. Well more like the guys we were with.

"They intend to try to hit on us. Judging from there emotions." Jasper said. Then the boys pulled us in there laps. But the prep squad still started flirting with them. Scotty looked severely pissed. She was clenching and unclenching her fists. Jasper tried to calm her down but that didn't work very well. Then the preps noticed us. "Hey baby what are you doing with these freaks." One asked. "Especially this one." Samantha said looking at Scotty with disgust. Then Scotty stood up. She towered over Samantha seeing as how she's like 5 foot 4 and Scotty's 5'6 and wearing 5in platforms. Yea that's what I thought. "They happen to be our boyfriends. Bitch." Scotty said to her. I didn't like how close she was to Scotty so I got up and pushed her back. "Don't touch me you little freak." She said to me. Then out of no where Scotty punched her in the gut. And sat back down on Jaspers lap. So I sat back down on Erin's lap. Then about 5 minutes later the manager came and threw us out. He told us that we are never aloud to come back.

We got home and sat around the living room. "Ok what happened between Scotty and that girl?" Emmett asked us. We told them all about what happened from start to finish. They all seemed pissed. But Erin already knew so he just sat there. Then we just started watching TV.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker and**

**Bella 1103 loves Edward.**


	6. twin telaphy

**We don't own twilight.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Rose's pov**

The girls decided to have me spend the night. I know everyone wonders why im nice to them but was mean to Bella. But that's because I learned my lesson with Bella and I actually like these two. But anyways. They talked to there parents and they said that it was fine and that the boys could stay until midnight. So we changed and decided to torment the boys a little bit. So I put on a short night gown. Kylen put on black short shorts and a designer tank top. Scotty put on black short shorts and a glow in the dark with tank top that said come to the dark side we have cookies she also had on green knee high socks with skull and crossbones on them.

Judging from the looks on the boys faces we did a good job at tormenting them. I ended up sitting with Emmett on the blue couch. Kylen and Erin were on the white loveseat and Scotty and Jasper were sitting on there huge black recliner. We started watching scary movies. We watched interview with a vampire (Emmett's idea), the knowing, and snakes on a plane. When Emmett said that that we would watch snakes on a plane Kylen looked at Scotty and gave her a look. Scotty just nodded her head and sunk back into Jasper almost hiding. He just looked at her and put his arms around her. Not 20 minutes into the movie did Scotty press her head into Jaspers chest and she started shaking. Then when she thought it was safe to look more snakes came on the screen she started screaming, shaking, and hyperventilating. It was bad. Jasper started talking to her trying to calm her down. "its ok darlin' it's just a movie. I won't let anything hurt you." She calmed down a little bit. Then the snakes on the movie started hissing and she started shaking again. Kylen got up and stopped the movie then turned the lights on.

"Scotty come here." Kylen said to her sister in a calm soft voice. When Scotty got up she went over to Kylen. All Kylen did was grab her arm and drag her half way up the stairs then they looked at the living room. "See no snakes. That was just the movie. It wasn't real." Then they went to the windows. "Do you see any snakes?" Kylen asked her. Scotty shook her head no. "See. Like I said before just a movie. And I don't think it would be a good idea for you to finish watching the movie." Kylen said hugging Scotty. She just nodded again and walked up the stairs. We heard a door shut and then foot steps another door opened and we herded a guitar start playing softly. Kylen didn't here because she doesn't have enhanced hearing. "What was that all about? And what was with the looks you two shared?" Erin asked Kylen. "Scotty's terrified of snakes. As you can probably tell. I asked her before we started the movies if she would be ok watching snakes on a plan. And she told me she would be fine. But she was wrong. And we share a bond greater than normal sisters. It's also known as twin telepathy we can talk to each other with our minds. We sometimes share the same dreams. This one time before we started middle school we had the same dream about what it would be like.

We can feel each others emotions. And if one of us is in sever pain the other can feel it." Kylen explained

"Im going to go make sure she's all right." Jasper said. Then he went up stairs and we heard them talking. And Kylen started the movie again. When it was over Scotty and Jasper came back downstairs. It was around 11 o'clock. "Let's go play some pool in the game room." Scotty said. Then we went in there game room. They have everything in there. A pool table, a dart board, a foose ball table, a pin ball machine, a surround sound system, and a TV hooked up to a play station2, x box 306, and a game cube. With about a thousand video games. "Who plays the video games" Emmett asked eyeing them. "We both do." Kylen said while Scotty racked up the pool table. "Ok boys against girls. That ok?" Scotty said. "Who breaks?" Erin asked. "Of the boys who's the best breaker?" Kylen asked. We pointed to Emmett. "Ok then. Let's flip a coin. Heads you break, tails I break. . . . tails." Scotty said grabbing a black pool stick. She broke and it was an even break. We got two solids in the holes.

We played 5 rounds. The score was girls 3. And boys 2. Then the clock struck midnight. "Alright we should leave now. Goodnight girls." Erin said then he kissed Kylen. Same with Jasper and Emmett then they left. So we went into Kylen's room and watched some more movies. Around 3 o'clock Kylen fell asleep. Then Scotty fell asleep about an hour later. I just sat there thinking and watching them. Now I know why Edward liked to watch Bella sleep. There so peaceful. Then Scotty started snoring softly. Then Kylen started talking softly in her sleep. What she said made me start thinking. She said Erin I want to live with you and I know Scotty wants to live with Jasper. Then I decided to see if we could get them to live with us. Everyone would love them and it would keep Erin around.

So I called Erin. "Hey Erin I think I have an idea that you might really like." "What is the idea?" "I was thinking we could try to get the twins to live with us." "Are you talking about back in forks?" "Yes I think it would be a great idea they would go great with us." "Ok we will talk about it." "Yes thanks. Bye." "Bye."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Cliffy R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker and**

**Bella 1103 loves edward**


	7. two shocking things in the morning

**No twilight ownage. **

**And again edger Allen Poe makes an appearance in one of japers little punk-rockers stories.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Kylen pov.**

I woke up to Erin sitting next to me. I looked on the floor and Scotty was asleep Jasper was sitting with her head in his lap. "Kylen I want to ask you something." He said to me. I started to get nervous. Then he got down on one knee. "Kylen Andria Sanders. Will you Mary me? And move back to forks with me?" I gapped at him. It took me a moment to figure out what was happing, since I couldn't speak I shook my head yes. Then he slipped a ring on my finger. Then he kissed me. I let my curiosity get the best of me. "Jasper what are you doing?" I asked him. "Waiting for Scotty to wake up." he said to me. "And congratulations." Then he went back to watching Scotty and running his hand threw his hair.

"Oh and we want to keep this from Emmett. No one has told him and we want payback from all the times he pranks on us." Erin told me. I laughed and nodded my head. Waite we? "We?" I asked him confused. "Yes you and me. Then Scotty and jasper." He whispered in my ear. I had to hold back my squeal. Me and my sister getting engaged on the same day. Aw dang. They planed this. Then Scotty did that little noise she always makes when she's about to wake up. It's like a gone mixed with a cry. It's wired but I've heard it my whole life we used to share a room and I always woke up first. And I still do. Then Erin took my hand. And we walked to the balcony. While Jasper proposed to Scotty.

*Scotty pov*

I woke up on Kylen's floor with my head on something. And someone was running there hand threw my hair. I looked up and saw Jasper. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "I have something I want to ask you." He told me. I started getting self conscious that's the same thing Mike asked me before he had sex with that little slut. Anyway back to jasper. He took my hand and helped me stand then he got down on one knee. My jaw dropped and I think my eyes bulged out of my head.

"Scotty Nicole Sanders. Will you marry me?" Are you kidding me? "In the words of Edgar Allen Poe I would define, in brief, the poetry of words as the rhythmical creation of Beauty. And by that I mean hell yes!" I practically yelled at him. Grinning like the chasseur cat in the movie Alice and wonderland. He slipped a ring on my finger. And Kylen and Erin walked in from the baloney. "Scotty only you would quote a mystery/horror writer when you're saying yes to getting married." She told me then held up her left hand. I smiled. And rolled my eyes at the comment she made. Honestly would I be me if I didn't?

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Short sweet and too the point.**

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker and**

**Bella 1103 loves Edward. **


	8. unexpected suprise

**No twilight ownage.**

**The **_**italic's **_**are the twin's thoughts to each other.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Scotty pov,**

Somehow we convinced our parents to let us marry the boys and let us move to Forks W.A. with them. I think the puppy pouts had something to do with it. But hey I'm not complaining. We're driving up there now. Emmett and Rose are in Erin's car. Kylen and Erin are in her car. And Jasper and I are in my car. Man I love this Mustang. It fits me perfectly. Just like my sisters car fits her perfectly. Great isn't it? We pulled into this huge driveway. And I thought our house was big. This one has to be at least 3 story's high. Oh well it's an amazing house. One whole wall was a solid glass window. "This is where you live?" I asked Jasper getting out of my car. He nodded. Then 4 more vampires came out of the house. Erin and Kylen stood beside us. "Everyone. This is Kylen and Scotty. Mine and Jaspers fiancées." Erin said. They both seemed so proud. "_Wow!!"_ I thought to Kylen. _"I know." _ She said back and we both smiled and waved at the same time. "Girls this is Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella." Jasper said. They all nodded. "The boys told us both of your styles. So we prepared your rooms. I hope you like them." Esme said. Then she walked in the house.

It was huge. We went up the stairs and too the third door on the right. "Kylen this is your room." Esme said. "It's right next to mine." Erin said smiling, then he opened the door and we went inside. Her walls were black. The ceiling was white with a firework explosion. Her bed was a white metal frame bed. The covers were white with black flowers all over it. She even had a keyboard in it "It's amazing. Thanks." She said smiling. Esme nodded her head and smiled. "Scotty lets go see your room."

We walked up to the third story and she opened the second door on the left. "Here it is." She said. I waked in. I think I forgot how to breathe for a second. The walls were so dark blue they looked black. I looked up and the ceiling was the same color with the night sky painted on it. _"Now you won't have to go on the roof to see a sky at night." _Kylen said to me in a playful voice. I looked back at her and cocked one eyebrow up. "Oh you know it's true." She told me out loud. I just rolled my eyes and looked around the room. The bed was just like Kylen's but it was black metal. With a purple and black checkered cover. There was even an amp and guitar in the corner. I smiled. "Wow. Thanks." I said. I started getting tired and I looked at the clock it was midnight. I yawned without meaning too. "Sorry." I said Esme smiled. "Why don't we let Scotty get some sleep? Kylen's already sleeping. And you are going back to school tomorrow. Then I laid down and fell asleep.

*next morning Kylen pov.*

I woke up to Erin shaking me lightly. "You have to get up for school. Rose wants to dress you." He said then Rose walked in. "Scotty said if you don't get up she will come in and jump on you singing the itsy bitsy teeny winey song." Oh no not again. I jumped out of bed. Scotty was in the doorway already dressed. She was wearing red skinny jeans with her stomp boots and a black skull and Crossbones t-shirt. The skulls were outlined with the same shade of red that the pants were. I blame hot-topic and Deb for most of her clothes and considering she picked out most of my clothes, mine too. "Aww I wanted to do my thing to her." Scotty complained when she saw me. "Maybe next time." I said getting up to go take a shower in my own bathroom. The hot water beet against my muscles it felt so good. After my shower Rose put me in a blue skirt. With a white tank top and a nice blue over shirt. I had on white flats.

We went downstairs and ate breakfast. Then Edward, Bella, Rose, and Emmett got in Edwards Volvo. We got in Scotty's mustang. As we pulled in the school behind Edward everyone was staring at the mustang. Then we got out and some of the boys all but drooled. Scotty barked back a laugh. And we went to get our schedules. We had a class with at least one of the vampires. I think they pulled some strings. The day passed by easily. But then lunch came and the drama started.

We were sitting eating lunch. Kinda. Scotty was sipping on a coke when someone really familiar came up behind her. "Scotty? Scotty Sanders?" he asked. Scotty turned around. "Mike back off." Emmett said. "So it's true. You are here." Mike said to her. Ignoring Emmett. Scotty paled about 10 shades. She was ghost white and she was shaking. Jasper was trying to calm her down. "Good. You should be scared." He said. Scotty was almost at a breakdown. I stood up. "Oh yes Kylen I'm so scared of you." He said to me sarcastically. Then I punched him in the gut like Scotty taught me and I kicked him in-between the legs. I looked at Scotty and she was in a full out breakdown. I've never seen it this bad before. Then Jasper took her outside and continued to try to calm her down. I walked over to them and sat down next to them. "Scotty calm the hell down." Then I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Kylen I don't think that's going to help." Edward said to me. I just looked at him and shook my head. "Edward you don't know Scotty. So you don't know what will help her." _Scotty please calm down what are you thinking. _I thought to her. Then I waited for her to respond. _I . . . I don't . . . whys he hear? I thought he was out of my life when he moved. _

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R**

**Jasper little punk-rocker and **

**Bella 1103 loves edward**


	9. the club

**Were back! Like always we don't own twilight.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Kylen pov.**

_I . . . I don't . . . why's he here? I thought he was out of my life when he moved. _ Then Scotty went silent. I looked up at the vampires and Edward looked completely confused. _Scotty . . . . Listen to me. Him being here has no effect on you, or us. He's out of the picture and we both have great guys. So it has no effect on anything. And look at Jasper he's great. He likes you for you not because he thinks he can get laid. He's so much better than Mike ever was or will be. Just calm down there's nothing to worry about. The drama with him is over and done with. You have Jasper he's not going to let anything hurt you. None of us will. _"Hopefully that'll get threw you're thick skull." I thought. "What?!" everyone asked. "Did I say that out loud?" I asked and Scotty laughed a little for like a second. Erin nodded his head. "Oh. I didn't mean to say that out loud." I said. Scotty shook her head at me. _Kylen . . . Kylen . . . Kylen. _"What?!" I yelled at Scotty. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. _You really can't tell when you say stuff out loud or not? You say im bad, look at you. _"I had a blond moment leave me alone." I said again. This time out loud on purpose.

"Alright. Can you two hear each others thoughts or something?" Edward asked. "Oh yea, that's what we forgot to tell you." Emmett said. "Their twins. Twin telepathy." He said again. Edward just looked at us and nodded his head. "That explains things." Edward said. "You ok now Scotty?" Emmett asked looking down at my sister who was still on the ground. She nodded her head from her position leaning against a tree.

*at home*

Scotty and Jasper went in Scotty's room. What they're doing up their I don't know. And I don't really want to know. "So what happened with Scotty and Mike?" Bella asked. "Well," _Kylen I got it. _Scotty thought. I looked at the stairs and she was at the top of them. I nodded my head. She came down and sat on the first step. "Back in Corpus Christy I dated Mike for about 6 months." She started. "Wait? I thought he lived here his whole life." Bella said. "No he lived there for about 4 years then he moved back." I explained. "Anyway, he kept pushing for more. Pushing for sex. Almost getting it. When I wouldn't he got mad and tried to physically force me to. Luckily Kylen came home and heard us yelling she ran into my room with a baseball bat and hit him in the back with it. A few days later he tried to get it from Kylen. Then a few weeks later my friend Felicha texted me a picture of him making out with this slutty prep named Samantha. And we broke up. The end. Sort of." Scotty explained.

Everyone including Erin and Jasper looked shocked and ready to kill. "That guy had the nerve to . . ." Jasper muttered. "What did he try to get from Kylen exactly?" Erin asked. _Should I tell him? _I asked. _If you want to its you're choice. He might find out sooner or later. And honestly I only said the story to get the guilt off my chest. You think I want Jasper to know all this? I couldn't stand up to him before I can't stand up to him now. He's one of my weaknesses. _She thought_ Hey he's my weakness to. If it wasn't for Ryan, who knows what would of happened. _I thought. Then I remembered Edward can read our minds. _Crap! Edward don't tell this to any of them. _I said to him, Scotty looked at him and nodded her head. Emmett looked from me to Scotty to Edward. "Would one of you just answer the question already!?" He yelled.

"He tried to get me to have sex with him. Scotty's friend Ryan, the big guy at the party, the drummer, he came by and pulled Mike away he's also the reason for the scar on Mikes face." I said. It was going to come up eventually. Might as well get it out in the open now. They looked stunned again. "Oh, don't look so shocked." Scotty said. So she noticed that to. "Im sorry, it's just hard to imaging him like that." Edward said. "No, no not really." Bella added rolling her eyes. Scotty and I laughed. "He's a basterd that thinks he's a lady killer. When he's really just a perverted annoying player." Scotty said rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders. Emmett laughed. The rest of them nodded there heads. "She's got a point there." Bella said. Jasper sat down on the stairs next to Scotty and she put her head on his shoulder and took his hand. Emmett looked at everyone. Then Edward looked at him like he was crazy. "We should go clubbing!" Emmett yelled.

Scotty looked at me and then we both smiled. "Hell yea!" We yelled at the same time. Jasper shook his head at us. Erin looked at me completely confused. "What?" I asked. "You like clubbing? I mean I get Scotty, but you?" He asked. "Yea we've gone clubbing since we were like 13." I said. Scotty nodded her head. Rose, Bella, Scotty and I went upstairs to get ready. "Kylen come here I have an idea." Scotty said while she was standing in her doorway. I went in her room and shut the door, while she dug in her closet. She came out with her blue lace corset and a black miniskirt. Then she threw it at me. "Get dressed." Then she turned around and dug in her closet again. She put a red and black button up Tripp dress and black converse. I put on her blue converse. Then we walked into the hall. Rose and Bella where waiting there for us. Rose was wearing a grey tube top and dark wash tight jeans with grey stilettos. Bella was wearing a purple wrap shirt and black strait leg jeans, with black flats. As we walked down the stairs the guys were in awe.

"Ok lift up your jaws. We know were hot. Let's go." Scotty said taking Jaspers hand. As we walked towards the car I could have sworn I heard Emmett say "Were not letting them out of our site." We went to a teen club in Port Angles. It wasn't that packed. We've been to worse. I remember when Scotty's band played a show in San Antonio it was twice as many people and a smaller club. "_You know when we played at San Antonio it was worse than this._" Scotty thought. "_I was just thinking that. Do you remember how many guys hit on us then?" _ I asked her. "_Yea I remember. It was only `cause I was in the band and you were with it. I think." _ Edward looked at us. "Let's not repeat that, shall we?" He asked. Scotty and I laughed. The other boys asked "What?" Edward just shook his head and laughed with us.

Scotty mouthed "tell you later" to Bella and Rose. They nodded there head's. Then we were at the door to get in the club. Simple plan's song god must hate me was blaring threw the speakers. "I love this song. Come on Jazz." Scotty said then they went to the dance floor. I pulled Rose and Bella aside. "I have a great idea. On the next song we get Scotty and dance together just to mess with the guys." I said looking at them then back at Scotty. "Kylen. You're a genius." Rose said to me. Then the song ended and I grabbed Scotty away from Jasper. And girl all the bad guys want by bowling for soup started playing. "Um, what?!" Then Rose started dancing with her. "Oh." Was all she said. Then Bella and I started dancing. At the same time we were all laughing. Then they came over and started dancing with us. Jasper was in front of Scotty and Emmett was behind Rose. The same with Erin and Edward. As the song came to an end I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard. Then we made our way to a table so Scotty and I could breathe.

We sat threw a few songs and just watched people dance. Then Edward looked at the guys and nodded his head. The next thing we knew the guys were pulling us onto the dance floor. Mr. Brightside by the killers started to play. Everyone cleared a circle to watch us dance. So that's what we did. _"I think every male in this room has a little problem." _Scotty thought to me. I looked at the crowed. _"I think your right." _I agreed. "You're both right." Edward said to us. "There not pleasant." He added. Jasper seemed to catch on to what we were saying because he agreed with us. Then the song ended. Scotty and I sat down and everyone else went to the bar. And two hot jocks came up to us and asked to dance. I looked toward the bar and Erin and Jasper were looking in are direction with a look that could kill. Luckily Scotty beet them to it. She crossed her arms slouched in her chair and said "Sorry, we don't go with your type." Then Erin and Jasper turned up behind them. "So back off." Erin added to what Scotty said. Then Scotty and I held up our left hands. And they left. "Gurrs, I hate that." Scotty said taking the drink from Jasper. I nodded my head.

All of a sudden the speakers garbled. "Sorry guys the turn tables busted. We have to close." The D.J said. Scotty and I looked at each other. Then Emmett looked at us too. "Oh NO! Not gonna happen!" Scotty yelled at him. But it was too late. He grabbed the D.J as he was heading towards the doors. "There are three good performers here." He said nodding at Edward, Scotty and I. "I'm gonna kill you." Scotty muttered. "Ok get on the stage then." He said heading to the mike stand to give the good news. "Edward play the drums." Emmett said as we got up. Edward rolled his eyes. Then the D.J gave us a list of songs to do. "Oi, here we go." Scotty said. As we played the songs directly down the list the crowd got back in motion. Finally we left.

"Emmett if you ever do that again I will hurt you." Edward said as we walked out to the cars. "Can I help?" Scotty asked turning around to look at him. Edward laughed and nodded his head. Scotty and I fell asleep on the way home.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker and**

**Bella 1103 loves Edward. **


	10. more strangeness

**Ok next ch. **

**We don't own twilight. **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Edward's pov. **

Wow last night was crazy. I swear that we were wanting to rip all the guys throats out when we heard them talking about our girls. I also didn't like what I heard going through there minds. I know that there would be a massacre if the rest of the guys new what was going through every guys mind when they were dancing on each other. I know Jasper was getting really mad and jealous at all the lust that was going towards the girls. Which was the reason we went up and danced with them. That and we couldn't resist any longer. I think we all were ready to leave by the time Scotty, Kylen, and I ended up playing in front of the crowd. I really have to kill Emmett for that. I might just let Scotty help me. She does have a demented mind. This could be interesting. Half way home the twins fell asleep. Erin was driving when he got distracted by Kylen, mumbling in her sleep. He almost went off the road into a tree. That's when I took over. Maybe now they'll understand why I watched Bella sleep so much. But I never almost crashed a car with two humans in it. If Scotty would have gotten hurt Jasper would have killed him, and if Kylen would have gotten hurt he would have never forgave himself. "Erin lets not get the twins hurt." Jasper said.

"DAMN! THAT DIDN'T EVEN WAKE THEM UP!" Emmett yelled. Scotty turned a little. Jasper thinking that he woke her up glared at Emmett. "Shut up Emmett." Kylen mumbled. All the vampires looked at her. And she was still asleep. We laughed at that. "Wow I think they can sleep through anything." Bella said looking from Scotty who shifted to lean against Jasper to Kylen who was leaning against the door. Which didn't look very comfortable. She didn't seam to mind though. We pulled into the drive way and Jasper carried Scotty into the house. While Erin carried Kylen. As the rest of us parted ways to go do our own things. Jasper and Erin decided to stay with the twins for the rest of the night. And they made fun of me for watching Bella sleep. They're doing the exact same thing.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~ Scotty pov. ~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

I woke up with Jasper lying next to me. Which isn't that bad of a thing mind you. "Good morning, beautiful" Jasper said. I rolled my eyes. "Why'd you just roll you're eyes at me?" He asked. He cant be serious. "My hairs messed up, my make-up's probably messed up, im in the same clothes I was in yesterday and you called me beautiful. What time is it anyway?" I asked. "First off you are always beautiful I don't care what you say. And its one thirty in the afternoon." He said with a smile on his face. I blinked a few times. Oh well not unusual for me anyway. "Ok then. Is Kylen up yet, she's usually up before me." I said. "No. Wait she just woke up." he said laughing a little. "What are you psychic or something?!" I asked. He laughed again. "No I heard her waking up, and did you know that you make this little noise when you wake up?" he asked me. "Oh yea, Kylen told me. I don't know why though. I just do." I said smiling. Then I leaned up and kissed him lightly. He seemed shocked at first but then he kissed me back. I tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away. "Not now. Please?" he asked. I smiled and nodded my head. That's when Kylen busted into the room. "Hey sis. Ever heard of this new magical thing called knocking?" I asked. "Maybe, but I don't care Jasper get out. We're going shopping." Kylen practically yelled. "Wait what?!" I yelled as Rose ran into my room with Bella following at a normal pace.

"I didn't think you liked shopping." Rose and Bella said at the same time. I on the other hand just laughed. "She doesn't do it all the time but she doesn't mind. It's the first time she's suggested it herself not on a special occasion." I said still laughing. "Ok Jasper get out so I can get dressed to meet my doom. And dress my hopeless sister." I said. "Hey im not hopeless." Kylen declared at me. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Why did you say meet my doom?" Bella asked me. "Because I know my sister. And you will see." I said walking to my closet to get my favorite jeans and my Pantera cowboys from hell t-shirt. Trust me when she gets like this dress comfy. Then I grabbed my red converse and went to take a shower.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**We promise the next ch will be longer.**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker and**

**Bella 1103 loves Edward **


	11. update

**Sorry we haven't written in a while. I moved and it's hard to write together from different states. We are going to try and still work on this but it may be a while.**


End file.
